The Undertaker
by Mandeth
Summary: One a Vampire hidden in the shadows of the night. The other a Hunter, who has swore to kill them all. Who will prevail in this massive death hunt? RikuxSora


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone and welcome to a brand new fan fiction. This is a vampire fic with Riku and Sora, so there will eventually be yaoi. Um…what else? Oh! Review after you read please. It's the kind thing to do.

Warning: Violence, gore, vulgar thoughts, death

Summary: One a Vampire hidden in the shadows of the night. The other a Hunter, who has swore to kill them all. Who will prevail in this massive death hunt?

What I listened to while writing this: Underworld: Evolution Soundtrack

Note: Alexander means 'defender of men', you'll understand once you read.

Enjoy and remember to review!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Undertaker: Chapter One

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_The Vampire_

_Year: 1910_

Drip. Drip. Drip.

With my senses heightened, my ears detected the sound of my meal's blood dripping, the carriages prancing past this isolated alley, and even the chatter of normal pedestrians that talked of their lovely nights…but before it was the tearing of flesh, the muffled scream, and then the pure ecstasy that came from my meal's neck. So enticing.

This body, I will not give it any personality, was simply delicious. Sweet like…hmm…like the sweets and deserts my meals eat. So delectable…

And as I slurp up the last remains before her beating heart comes to a stop, my own dead corpse pulses with new feeling. This is what I have lived for. My century and a half of living in this dead skin has only wanted this.

For the one hundred or so personalities that I have had to take for my years of life, I have come to know that mortals are incredibly idiotic. Every single one of my prey has come to me, willingly mind you, and asked for what every mortal would want.

Eternal Life.

But do they not know that living forever is not a miracle, but rather a curse? Do they not know that they must endure more heart-wrenching obstacles than just living out their days? To screaming for release as their body dies until finally a vampire or hunter kills them for living too long, do they not see that being this _monstrosity_ is more of a tribulation than anything someone would willingly want?

Mortals would be mortals…

The girl in my arms weakly looked up at me with piercing pools of a deep emerald hue and reached for my hand. I complied with her wishes and took her blood-doused hand within mine. Her eyes just gave off a final spark before she spoke, all too clear.

"Will I be a vampire now, like you, my love?"

And that's when I let go of her hand and traced it towards her exposed pale neck. She smiled as if I was to perform the ritual that her weak heart so desired. But once I reached her neck, I gave her a wicked grin before I snapped it against my knee.

There was no scream, no cry of despair.

Just that God-awful smile that was frozen on her face…

If I had a heart, it would be greatly wounded, but since I had no such thing anymore, I just laid her down on the wet pavement and closed her eyes. My eyes, dilated and strong, searched for something that these mortals would think she used to kill herself, though the slippery ground beneath me was more than enough.

So with my mind working at an abnormal pace, I found a small dagger, moldy and muddy from being outside so long, and I took it into my pale hand, studying it more up close. It would definitely work. The blade was still as strong and sharp as if it were new.

I focused once again on my dead meal just laying there. The girl would have appeared peacefully napping if it weren't for the fact she was in a dark alley with her neck snapped in two. That thought was slightly amusing in my corrupted mind. How would these other mortals react to such a death? Would they feel disgusted, maybe a little frightened to see such a beautiful girl died in an alley?

Good…let them be fearful. That meant more meals for me.

With my thoughts in a jumble (due to the fact my senses were going haywire), I slit her throat to make it seem that she had indeed successfully attempted murder and then laid her back down, leaving the dagger in her lifeless hands. Just like I have done many times before her.

Thanks to my master that had trained me to do this long, long ago.

I left the girl there that night, since I never honestly cared about the bodies of my victims. They are just my meals, nothing more.

And so, I reappeared into the world as another identity…I am now someone other than Riku. I am the mysterious, seductive fellow that everyone wants a piece of, whether it be male or female. I must play my role as I have done so many times. One year I might be a traveling salesman, the next year an aristocrat. All my professions simple. All of them not exactly needing any personality…because I have lost it long, long ago.

And with it…my emotions, and most important…my heart.

But what am I saying? I am 'alive' now and others only wish to be me! I shall enjoy myself until the end of my days, which will more likely than not, be never.

With that in mind, I set out to find another victim. Maybe I would finally quench my voracious hunger.

Which would more likely be never…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_The Hunter_

_Year: 2006_

Click. Click. Click.

As my hands typed my report, I could sense my mind wandering. Why were there still so many of them alive? Most importantly, who was creating them all?

**I will report back to you once I am done with seducing her further. She won't even know what hit her.**

**-Sora Alexander **

My work was almost done. All I had to do was make that damn vampire woman attracted to my body long enough to exterminate her completely. It wouldn't be that hard…it just would be like all the others. All vampires were the same for some reason.

But that was great, easier not to like any of them once I killed them for good.

I covered my mouth with the back of my hand as I yawned and rolled the chair away from the computer desk. Before standing up, I made sure I sent the message and turned off the computer, causing the room to go into complete darkness.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and I made my way through my office and into the living room, where the television was flashing a movie I forgot that I put on. My mind was always wandering lately. I just didn't have time to enjoy myself.

Ever since I finished high school and followed in my father's footsteps in being a Vampire Hunter…well…all I had time for was college homework during the day and at night…

Well, let's just say I never get bored.

The sound of my footsteps echoed in the isolated house and I entered the kitchen. I knew I had to eat before I met the vampire woman. What was her name? God, I wasn't even listening. Who would? I was at the most notorious Vampire hangout. They were everywhere! All I heard was my heart hammering inside my chest. It was so exciting, yet so frightening, to be in the same room as a dozen or more Vampires.

My eyes squinted as I opened the refrigerator door. As my skin met with the cool air, I grabbed my dinner from last night and kicked the door closed. The silence in the room was both comforting and ominous. I ate my cold pizza standing up, my eyes searching the room for anything that would be a threat.

Again it was just my tired mind going crazy.

I checked the house just to make sure everything was fine and equipped my best weapons before I set off on foot, locking the door behind me.

The streets were crowded that night as I weaved through the many people that headed in the opposite direction. No one gave me the time of day as I made a shortcut through a dark alley. The first of rule a Hunter was never to walk into alleys during the night. I know I was making a bad mistake by doing this, but I was anxious to finish the job I was set out to do. I thought everything was okay…

No…something was coming.

"Hello Alex."

I turned to the sound of a voice from behind me. The name 'Alex' was my fake identity so none of the Vampire could trace me. It had always worked before and it would continue to work even now.

The woman behind me was incredibly beautiful. Her long blonde hair hung past her shoulders and her amazing blue eyes pierced him with a seductive look. She wore a simple white tank top that showed off her large chest and a mini-skirt to present wonderful long legs. If I had not known she was a Vampire, I wouldn't have minded if she took me to her bed and we had some hot, animalistic sex. Okay, so I had been sex-less for a VERY long time. That meant nothing. My job always came first.

"I thought we were going to meet at the hotel." Innocence. I must appear innocent if this was going to work.

She pinned me to the wall, brushing up against me with her body. Her breast were soft against my chest and her leg slid up my thigh to rest against my groin. I groaned, but only because I wanted to appear like I enjoyed it.

Otherwise, I did not.

She nuzzled my neck before speaking once again. "You smell wonderful." She let her tongue drag up my neck as she purred against my skin. "And your taste…"

I would have puked if not for the hand that now cupped my most private of areas. She fondled with it before she grazed her teeth against my neck, preparing to bite. "You will taste so good."

My hands roamed down her arms as I let them fall to my side where my weapons were secretly stashed. Slowly, ever so slowly…

I drew my dagger and plunged it into her heart.

She staggered back and glared at me. Blood seeped into her white tank top as she pulled the dagger out and threw it to the ground. She glared at me with icy blue eyes and bared her fangs. "You will pay!"

I just chuckled, smirking as if to play with her. "We'll see who defeats who."

She lunged.

I dodged her attack and rolled onto the ground, picking up the used dagger in my hands before readying for another attack. She swiftly whirled around and with godlike speed attempted to attack again.

I was ready for her.

Just before she scratched me with her long nails, I spun around to avoid her touch and drove the dagger right into her neck. She fell to the ground in a heap as blood drained from her body. She gave me a look of pure hatred before she let out a last cry of pain.

She was dead.

It was almost as if were too easy.

I pulled the dagger out with a swift motion and watched as her body disintegrated into dust. I let out a sigh before checking myself for any wounds. There was only blood on my shirt.

Shit. I couldn't just walk out now without someone noticing me.

Who could I go to that would keep this silent?

And it dawned on me. Kairi. She was the only one that knew what I did as a profession and she had already offered to help me with anything that came up. She only lived about two blocks away in a little building sandwiched in between large stores. She owned a small motel that anyone was invited to.

She even informed me when Vampires made reservations. It was a perfect place to go.

So, I made my way towards her motel, making sure that I stayed in the shadows. Everyone was completely oblivious as I slipped into the small motel.

The lights were dimmed and the receptionist at the desk raised her head to the sound of the door closing. My ears detected laughter from my left where there was a small café and to my right was a bar. My nose detected the smell of fresh flowers and Lysol. I headed over to the receptionist and spoke in a clear, but whispered tone.

"Is Kairi here?"

The girl nodded and picked up the phone, calling her boss. I tapped my foot on the wooden floors as I waited, but it wasn't long until my life-long friend made her appearance.

She smiled even though she looked like she would pass out from exhaustion. I remembered her hair was shorter the last time I had seen her, but she seemed to grow it longer and braided it to the side. She spoke with the girl at the desk for a moment before grabbing a key and signaling for me to follow her.

She led me up the stairs and around a corner, to the end of the hallway where only the most private of rooms were available. I was grateful she understood the situation. Even if it really didn't call for me to have one of the most expensive rooms in the motel.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she closed the door behind her. I surveyed my surroundings and found it decent enough to my liking. She really did know how to take care of me.

"Yeah, never better." She only shook her head and strode over towards one of the larger dressers in the room, placing the key on top of it. The mahogany wood dresser seemed so out of place, but it was nice to look at. Everything else was just as nice. Kairi had always had a great fashion sense. I watched her take out a black oversized dress shirt and she threw it at me. I caught it and thanked her.

"I swear Sora, I worry about you everyday." Kairi sighed and blew a strand of hair from her face. "I haven't seen you in almost five months. Is work really that important?"

I nodded. Yes, work was very important. If I wasn't slaying Vampires, who would protect the innocent people of Destiny Island?

She just sighed again, changing the topic. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah." I started to strip off my shirt, seeing as how the blood was starting to give off a disgusting smell and turned my back to the woman in front of me. I let the used shirt fall to the floor and slid the new material on, reveling in its soft silky texture. Even if it was a size too big, it still was comfortable.

Her gaze shifted to the window outside before she wrapped her arms around herself as if she were cold. When she focused her attention back to me, I saw how weary she really was.

"A Vampire has just checked into the motel last night." Her voice was barely audible and she shivered. "He is in the room right next to yours. He just went to the café."

My night was not yet over.

"Alright. I'll take care of it." I ran a hand through my thick spiky hair and reassured her that everything would be okay. I admired her strength. She had always been just a little fearful when it came to Vampires in her motel.

Then she left my room bidding me to have a goodnight.

If only…

So I made sure I was prepared for another round of Vampire slaying and ventured towards the café.

Another one was going down tonight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_The Vampire_

If I had thought things would get better as the years passed…I was very wrong. Things had only gotten worse.

If I had to see another hooker bidding me to her bed, I might just puke up the blood I had just drained from another meal. Women these days and their ways! Back in the days, they were more eloquent and sophisticated. Whatever happened during these past years to change that…it was horrible.

Yes, getting blood was a lot easier in this time, but it was much more difficult to hide the murder. Now with these new gadgets and gizmos, they could track me if they really wanted to. So now I am forced to cut the body into tiny pieces and throw them in the dumpster. It was both a brutal and messy task.

I had to bring an extra pair of clothes just to walk out of the alley. This century was just ridiculous with all their fancy shit. Look! They even have me cursing. As sophisticated as I am, these…_humans _made me curse! I must say it is quite hilarious to think about it.

I watched as another human girl walked past me. Her short mini-skirt and small tank top showed off her curves in all the right places, making my mouth water. I could take a piece of that any day…

But my ears detected a very soft, skillful movement. I let my eyes glance over towards the newcomer with little interest. I had seen more things than most Vampires and humans combined, but this human…he was different somehow.

He had a thick nest of spikes on top of his head and his deep blue eyes searched the room with a determination. He wore a tucked in black dress shirt with black slacks. I smelt a faint aroma of blood on him and just as I was about to turn away, his gaze focused on me.

What an intriguing specimen. He would certainly make a fine meal.

I reverted my focus back onto my glass of wine. The red liquid sloshed as I picked it up and brought it to my lips. I did not drink it, but made the humans around me think I have. They were so innocent this century. They all thought that Vampires were truly myths.

How wrong they were…

The brunette made his way towards my table and all I could do was smirk. Was he going to sit next to me? It would surely be interesting if he did.

But I was thoroughly disappointed as he moved past my table and to an empty one two tables down. I only smiled as I pretended to drink my wine that resembled oh so much like blood again. I felt his blue gaze on me without even looking and I heard him order a burger from the menu.

Fat…scrumptious…

The brunette did need to eat more. I chuckled. I like them when they have a little meat on their bones…more blood for me.

I rose from my seat and ventured my way towards him as his meal finally arrived. This intriguing specimen would be mine at the end of the night.

I could just taste his blood on my lips…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alright. Whoo…this was so hard to write. I hope I did alright. Since I'm not use to writing in first person, I kept writing 'he' and 'she'. It was funny, but time-consuming. It was so much fun to write in Riku's POV. I loved it.

So without further ado REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
